Unlikely
by Bikutoria08
Summary: Callen and Nell have been keeping something from the team. learn what it is and how far Callen and Nell had to go to get there. sorry if summy suck! but good story. (Story is fix)


Author's Note: when I got this idea to use this pair by reading this really good fanfiction about them and thought to take a shot with it. Tell me what you think. I do not own NCIS: LOS ANGELES.

_**Unlikely**_

It is hard to keep my train of thought with him in the room breathing down my neck waiting in that impatient way of his. When he says nothing but you can feel the tension coming off of him in waves. I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart. When a puff of air hits that spot on my neck that makes a shiver go down my spine, I turn to him and look him in the face.

"Agent Callen can you please stop breathing down my neck. You standing there will not make this go faster."

He stares at me with his ice blue eyes and my heart and breath stop at once. Something passes though his eyes for a second then his mask is back in place with the same smirk that he gives Sam. It went by too fast to be sure, I must be seeing things.

"Come on Nell just use those magic fingers of yours to make it go faster."

I narrow my eyes on him to just to get him to go away. He just gave me a cocky grin instead. I sighed and rolled my eyes; I turned back around to the screen. For 30mins I try to get the info that he wanted with him looking over my shoulder the whole time. When I was just about to tell him to stop for what feel like the fifth time, my computer beeped. I pull up the info and turn to Callen.

"It looks like I have an address it is sent to your Smartphone."

Callen takes his phone out of his back pocket and looked and sees the info. He turns to leave and says to me without looking up.

"Thanks Nell!"

I watch him leave. Once the doors that lead out of OPS closed I lean back in my chair and look up. My phone goings off in my pocket, I pull it out and see that I got a text message:

'Dinner at 7 dress up!'

I can feel a big grin going a cross my face. I feel Eric's stare. I turn to give him a question look. His face has it usually goofy grin.

"What?"

Eric shakes his head at me.

"You just got this grin that a cat has once they get their prey were they want them before they attack. Poor guy wouldn't know what hit him."

The pen hits him right in the face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mission was finish and everyone else was gone but as usual Hetty. Once I shut down everything in OPS I got my stuff to go home and get ready for dinner tonight. Just as I made it down stairs I heard my name.

"Miss Jones are you leaving for the night?"

I turned to look at Hetty.

"Yes, see you in the morning Hetty have a good night."

I head to the door when I hear Hetty's response that makes me blush.

"Don't do what I did in Bebr, Germany."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just put the finish touches on my makeup when I got the call that made my worst nightmares come true.

"Hello?"

Once the voice on the other line stopped I felt my heart stop and I froze. In that minute my world had stopped and crumbled under me. That same voice that stopped everything made me come back from that dark place. I went in to the same mode that gets me though my job every day.

"What hospital?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran in to the Hospital in my green evening dress that is strapless and it stops mid thigh. He loves me in this dress. As the thought crossed my mind it made me want to cry. We should be at a restaurant having dinner and spending our anniversary together and not to have him here hurt or even worse. I stopped myself before I got too far down that path. I walked to the front desk.

"Can you please tell me where G Callen's room is please?"

The red head nurse looked at me and looked me up and down at my outfit. She looked at her computer and said

"Are you family?"

"I'm down as his next of kin, name's Nell Jones"

The nurse looks once more.

"Yes here we are he is in room 325."

"Thank you"

I get to the floor and look at the room numbers until I get to room 325. I took a deep breath and calmed my racing heart. I knocked on the door before pushing it open.

The first thing I heard was the beeping of the heart monitor.

When I got a good look of the room it looked like every hospital room with the white walls with one picture and one couch and chair that both look uncomforted but I will sleep on them in a heartbeat to be with him. I looked at the bed that held the one that holds my heart and soul like I held his. His eyes were closed he had a scratches on his face from the glass of the car by the pattern of them. His right arm and left leg are in a cast and it looks like his chest is wrapped as well. I walk to the bed and bush my hand on his face. He rests his face in my hand and opens his eyes. I look in to those ice blue eyes.

"Hey baby what's new?" he shot me a pained smile.

Even hurt he is still a smart ass, but I would not have him any other way.

"If you wanted to get out of dinner that bad you could have just told me. It would have been cheaper and less scary and by the looked of you it would have hurt less too."

He smirks at me. He looks at my dress and gives a frustrated groan as lust passes through his eyes.

"God you evil woman you were not about to go out with me in that outfit and think that I will not keep my hands off of you. We would have been kicked out and not allowed back there too for improper behavior."

I blush and smirk at him I give him a soft kiss on his lips and rest my forehead on his. I closed my eyes and just feel him knowing that he is alive and not dead and cold in the morgue, I was not called in to identify him. I start to shake and the tears start to fall from my eyes. The next thing I know he had his good arm around my waist and pulled me off my feet and on to the bed with him. I hear a click of my shoes hit the floor as my face went in to his chest. When he does things like this it remind me that I'm so small compare to him. I move to get in a comfortable place without hurting him.

As we both got in good position there was a knock on the door.

A very attractive nurse walks in, she is a blond and curve in the entire right place she has a flirty smile on her face until she sees me in the bed half on top of Callen and his arm around me resting on my left hip, and his head resting on top of my red hair. Her eyes narrow on me as if I was the one flirting with her boyfriend instead the other way around.

"Excuse me but family are only allowed here and you can't be in the bed it may make the patient uncomfortable."

I turn to Callen when I feel his arm tighten around me and his muscles start to tense up and that is when I realizes that he was ready to fight anyone that would try to remove me from his side. He sometime has nightmares and I stay with him until he wakes up pale as a sheet and he grabs me tight in his arms and will not let me go for the rest of the night. I hum in his ear and rub his back until he goes back to sleep. I ignore the nurse and wrap my arms around him and start to rub his back and hummed softly in his ears. He starts to relax and his eyes gets droopy it seems that all that took a lot out of him. He tries to fight it out and I say softly in his ear

"It is ok go to sleep I will not go anywhere. I will be right here when you wake up."

He looks at me with his sleepy eyes and smiles that smile that he gives only for me.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

I give him a small kiss on the lips but that was not what he wants. He deepens the kiss, with his mouth he opened my mouth and slipped his tongue inside. When he pulled a way I was trying to catch my breath. He kisses my head and curled around me and then went to sleep. Once I made sure he was fully a sleep I turned back to the nurse and said to her

"I am down as next of kin and as you can see me being in this bed is not hurting him at all. So if you can please leave the room so he can get some sleep."

The nurse that I didn't care to get her name huffed and walked out of the room but before she closed the door I said

"And as long he is here in this room so will I be. I just think you should know so that you can get used to having me here."

When the door closed I turned back to my heart I got comfortable and went to sleep myself with his heart beat in my ear lulling me to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a soft voice woke me up from my drug induced sleep.

I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was soft red hair that was curly at the ends.

Nell was just getting off the phone when she noticed that I was awake. She gives my one of her sweet smiles and I could not stop myself from pulling her to me and kissing the daylights out of her. There is a knock on the door the day nurse comes in to give me my meds for the morning. She is an older lady then the afternoon nurse that had been hitting me since I came here. The older lady that looks like she is in her early fifty and her white hair with blond hair mix in it her glasses were resting on the end of her nose; with her sharp blue eyes her name was Rosie.

"Well don't you two just look so cute? You two remind me and my husband before we got married."

Nell's eyes soften with what looks like a wistfulness.

"How long have you been married?"

Rosie's got a dreaming look on her face from Nell's question.

"We have been marred for twenty years. God I love that man."

Once Rosie got what she needed she left to tend to her other patients. I turned to Nell

"So who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Hetty, to let her know what is going on and that we are both are not coming in."

"We, you are not going in to work today?"

She raises her eye brow at me. Like she can't believe that I would think such a thing.

"Ok ok stupid question."

She smirks at me and places a soft kiss on my lips. When I was just about to deepen it someone cleared their throat. We pulled apart and looked at the doorway and saw Hetty with a bag in her hand.

"I see you two are ok. I thought I would bring Ms. Jones a pair of changes clothes."

"Thank Hetty but how did you get in to my apartment?"

"I didn't go in to your apartment Ms. Jones. I went in to Mr. Callen's house to get your clothes it seems that there are a good amount in his closet."

Nell gets out of the bed and takes the bag out of Hetty's hand and walks in to the small bathroom. When the door closed Hetty turns to me;

"So Mr. Callen can you tell me what happened?"

I take a deep breath.

"I was on my way to pick up Nell for dinner when a driver ran a red light and t-boned me on the driver's side. The next thing I knew I was here."

Hetty keep looking at me.

"Did we found out who the driver was?"

"His name is John Pedersmith he was the father of one Sara Pedersmith."

"Oh if I remember right she was the first case you had when you joined NCIS."

"Her case was the one I could not solve."

"Well where is Mr. Pedersmith?"

"The LAPD has him."

"And what is the damage?"

"Right arm are broken in three places, left leg broken in two places, and two broken ribs both right side."

I turn to the sound of Nell's voice when she names all my injuries. She was wearing sweatpants and what looks like my black sweat jacket. She is so small that it goes down to her mid thigh and under it is a one of her tech joke shirt that says:

Tech Support

"We isolated the problem

(Sir/Ma'am), and it is

Terminally rooted between the

Chair and the Keyboard"

I laugh at the shirt it is one of her favorite. God she is such a dork! but I would not have her any other way. She looks at me and follows my eyes to her shirt and smirks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetty had left and said she would take care of the other driver.

We are sitting up in the bed. Nell is leaning on my left side on her laptop and I'm reading the newspaper, my left hand is running through her hair. We were enjoying each other's company. There was a knock on the door. Expecting to see the nurse but instead it was my partner Sam. I felt Nell stiffen next to me. She started to move away from me and off the bed. I felt a wave of guilt for making her hide us from everyone at work. I shouldn't have made her do that, well I will fix that starting now. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and put her where she should be, by my side. She looks at me with her light brown eyes wide in shock. I look at Sam; once he gets a good look at the way Nell and I are sitting he has a shocked look on his face. No one said anything for while. Nell clears her throat.

"I'll just get some food from the cafeteria. Do you want something Callen?"

"Yes anything is good but no…."

"Sauce I know."

She gets out of the bed but before she gets far I grab her and kiss her on the lips.

She smiles at me and turns to Sam.

"Would you like something Sam?"

"No thank you Nell."

She nodded her head at Sam, she walks to the door. He sat in the chair next to my bed and leans his arms on his legs. Once Nell is out of sight Sam turns on me before the door is fully close.

"Since when are you and Nell together and why didn't you tell me?"

"We want to keep it quiet to see where it will take us."

"How long G?"

"And she wants to tell everyone but I asked her if she could keep it between us."

"How long G!?"

I sigh.

"Yesterday was our first year anniversary."

Sam's eyes got big. He set there just staring at me.

"A whole year and you didn't tell me? I'm your partner G you can tell me these things. Why didn't you?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I look at Sam.

"To tell you the truth I'm still waiting for it to all fall apart. You know for Nell to get sick of me, nothing good ever happens without it being ripped out of my hands."

Sam shakes his head and leans back in to his chair and look up. A smirk comes across his face. I look at him

"What?"

He looks at me

"That explains a lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is just that you seem to change this past year. You seem…"

"Lost, confuse?"

"Like the weight of the world is not on your shoulders. Like you are at a good place, and as crazy as it seems you G, are truly happy."

I sit there thinking over what he said. A smile came over my face.

"Yeah your right I'm happy very happy and it is all because of her, and wouldn't have it any other way."

xxxxxxxxxxx

I was just about to pay for our food when I heard

"Hey partner."

I turn around and Eric was standing there with one hand in his pocket of his khaki shorts and flip-flops on his feet and his Hawaiian shirts with his other hand up in greeting.

"Eric what are you doing here?"

He gives me a guilty smile. I narrow my eyes on him.

"What did you do?"

He turns his eyes to the side and a light blush goes across his face.

"When you got that text and left the room I may have looked up to see who send it to you. And may had found out that is was from Callen's phone. And when I heard what happen to Callen and you didn't show up to work I put two and two together and here we are.

Narrow my eyes more. Eric starts to flinch from the look I was giving him. After Eric paid for my food we sat down at a table.

"When did it start, how did it start?"

I sighed

"It was a year ago. And it started with that cases were me and Callen had to go undercover as a newly wedded couple."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

I was in the OPS looking for a connection between the five cases when I found one thing that connected them all together.

"Did you find something Ms. Jones?"

I jumped at the sound of Hetty's voice. I turned to look at Hetty and give her a victory smirk.

"I found something" I replied

Hetty nodded her head and turned to Eric.

"Mr. Beale will you please call the others."

I hear Eric well known whistle. He walked back in to OPS and not too long after Callen and the others showed up as well. Once everyone is here Hetty turns to them

"It would seem that Ms. Jones found some info that will help with the case. Ms. Jones?"

Everyone turns their eyes on me. I stand up and pull the info.

"What I found it connects all five cases." I said and I showed all of the couples and their info on the plasma screen.

"As you can see all five of our couples are newly married and the one spouse is a computer technician and the other spouse was a Marine."

Callen walk up closer to the big screen. And stand next to me. I can smell what I can only call as Callen's scent. My heart started to race and I started to lose my train of thought.

"By the look of it the wives were the computer techs in very top secret places and the husbands were just Marines nothing outstanding on their service records. So the target was the wives."

I snap out of my stupor.

"Yes according to the autopsy reports that the wives were restrained and the husbands were tortured and both were shot in the back of the head."

Callen walks to me and looked over my shoulder to look at the reports.

"Why torture the husbands they don't have important info."

I thought for a second.

"But the wives do."

Callen gave me looked that says to go on.

"What is the best way to get info from a woman without touching them? By hurting the one they love most and also Marines can stand the pain a lot longer then the wives can, so that means more info."

Callen looks at me for a minute and then smiled and turn to everyone.

"She is right. So we need to go undercover and see if they will bite."

"Then for this we need Ms. Jones to go undercover as well and Mr. Callen will be the husband."

I turned to Hetty and was about to ask why me when Callen beat me to it.

"Why Nell?"

"You see Mr. Callen, Ms. Jones here was an analyst for the CIA, FBI and other organizations that are so high up that you wouldn't know the name of them. She will enter this OP as herself with her new husband, Marine Chris Tucker."

Everyone in the room but Hetty turned to me in shock. I can feel a blush going across my face. Hetty cleared her throat.

"Now that is set. Ms. Jones and Mr. Callen you two work on your background story."

I sit back in my chair and start creating Marine Chris Tucker. I can fell Callen staring at me. I try to ignore him but that didn't last long.

"Can I help you Agent Callen?"

He just sits down and I can see him smirking from the corner of my eye. He leans back in his chair.

"So Nell tell me is there anything else your hiding?"

I smirked at him

"That is for me to know Agent Callen."

"Then I guess I need to found out for myself."

I stopped working and turned to him.

"How about we make this more fun?"

Callen leans closer to me.

"What you have in mind?"

"If you can found out one fact about me that no one here knows about me I will do one thing you want without question."

"And if I don't?"

I leans closer that are noses almost touching.

"Then you Agent Callen have to do something for me."

We stare at each other. Callen and I smirk.

"You Nell have a deal."

He sticks his hand out. I look at his hand then his ice blue eyes and put my hand in his.

"Deal."

I lean back in my chair and turn to my screen. Callen leans closer. We spend the rest of the day working on it.

When we finally finish everyone else had left even Hetty. I lean back to stretch the knots out of my back muscle. Next to me Callen leans back and give a sigh of relief. He looks at me.

"How can you do this for hours and day after day?"

I look at him with an amused smile on my face.

"What, a big bad agent like yourself can't take it?"

He gives me a look with one of his eyebrows rising up. I could not hold my laugher in anymore with him looking at me like that. I catch my breath.

"Are you done?"

Once I stop laughing and got my body from shaking.

"Yes I'm done."

He stands up and holds out his hand to help me up. I place my hand in his. As he pulls me up my foot gets tangle up with the chair leg than makes me fall. When Callen sees me fall his training kicks in. He wraps his right arm around my waist and pulls me in to his chest. Once I got my feet under control we pull a part. I turn and bend down to get my bag. I could swear I feel Callen staring at my butt. I sneak a look at him and his eyes where somewhere else. I shake my head, I must of imaged it? Once I got my bag and computer shut down I turn to Callen.

"Ok all done, let's go."

When we head down the stairs Callen walks to his desk go get his stuff. Once we leave the building I turn on the alarm.

"Have a good night Agent Callen."

"You too Nell."

We go our separate ways. When I get close to where I parked my car I remember that my car was in the shop and Callen is already gone. I sigh, looks like I'm taking the bus. I fix the strap on my shoulder and start walking to the nearest bus stop. I was walking for five minutes when I hear a car behind me I look over my shoulder and see Callen in his car following me. I stop as he pulls up to me, he rolls his window down.

"What are you doing Nell?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what happen after that G? What did she say about not telling you that her car was in the shop?"

I looked at Sam start to laugh as I remembered the next thing she said.

"She is Nell she says the first thing that comes to her mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"I see that all those years as an agent are kicking in. To answer your question, I'm walking to the bus stop."

I smirk at the sarcasm in her voice. I reach over to the passenger side which was closest to her and open the door.

"Get in, I'll take you home."

She gets in the car and shuts the door putting her bag on the floor.

"Where do you live?"

"I hope you don't think that by giving you my address that you can search it for our bet. If you want to know more about me you have to do your own research."

Nell and I share a smirk. I put the car in drive and pull out. As we sit in quite when there was a rumbling sound coming from the other side of the car. I look over and see Nell blushing. I turn to the next street; Nell gives me a questioning look.

"Where are we going?"

I gave her a side glace.

"Well it sounds like you haven't eaten so I thought that we should get something to eat."

Nell just stares at me with her light brown eyes. And I can feel a light blush come across my face.

"Yes that sounds great."

We pull up to a burger place. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. I beat her to the door before she can open it. I pulled it open for her. We sat at booth and pick up a menu, our waitress show up. We give her our order. Nell looks at me

"I will be right back I have to go to the restroom."

I watch as she slides out of the booth and to the restroom. I was taking a sip of my drink when a blond woman sat in Nell's place. She was wearing a short skirt and low cut top that her breasts were about to pop out of her top.

"Hey there how about you lose your sister and you and I can have some fun?"

While saying this, her finger was making circle on my hand.

"Well you see…"

"He is not with his sister and you are in my seat, how about you and your clothes that have been in the dryer too long that they belong to a seven year old get out of my seat."

I look over at Nell, she has her hand on her hips and her eyes shine with fire and that cute mouth of hers was turned down, the blond turned to Nell and looked at her up and down.

"Well maybe he would like to be with a real woman and not a little girl." She sniped at Nell.

"There is a difference between a real woman and a slut; we all know what fits you."

SLAP

The next thing I know the blond had slapped Nell in the face. Before I can do anything else Nell had slap her back. I got between them.

"That is enough!"

"How can you deal with her? She is a small red hair demon."

I take a hold of the blond and pull her away, before Nell gets her hands on her and too also get Nell some ice. Once I get to the counter I feel the blond lean on me and say in my ear

"You made the right choice, that little red demon do not have what it takes to make you happy all night long like I can."

I pulled her away from me.

"Trust me you have nothing that I would ever want." I replied angrily.

I turned away from the blond and got the ice for Nell. When I turn to our table Nell was gone. I took the ice and went to look for her. When I went outside I see Nell trying to catch a cab.

"What are you doing?"

Nell turns to my voice. When she sees it is me she looks back out to the road and wave her hand to get a cab.

"What it looks like, I'm getting a cab home so you and the blond slut can be together just make sure she has no STD's."

Before I can get my thought together to respond to that, a cab pulls up and Nell opens the door but before she could open it all the way I slammed my hand on it. She stares at my hand in shock. She turns her eyes on me when I get a good look of her face I feel anger at how red and swollen it was. Before I could think I had her leaning on the cab door and the same hand that was on the door was touching her hurt face. She looks in to my eyes and the next thing I know our lips were about to touch

BEEEEEEPPPPP

"Hey lady is you getting in or what?"

At the sound of the cab driver's voice I pull away from Nell and pull her away from the cab.

"No man she is good."

The cab pulls away. Nell looks at me; I remember the icepack in my other hand. I pulled her closer and put the ice on her cheek, she flinches away from the cold and sting. I put my other hand on the other side of her head to keep her still. We stand there for a bit when our waitress shows up with two to go box.

"Here's your food."

When Nell goes to get her money I put my hand on her to stop her. I pull my money out to give to the waitress when she puts her hand up.

"Its fine it's on the house, just take your girl home and make her feel special tonight."

I nodded my head in thanks and take the bag from her. She turns and walks inside. I turn back to Nell and grab her on the arm and take her back to my car. I open the door for her and once she sits I give her the bag of food. Get in the driver's side and drive her home. Once I pull up to her apartment and walk her up to her door. She gets her key but before she opens her door she turns to me

"You want to come in?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You asked him to come in your house?"

Eric looked at me in shock.

"What happen Nell what did he say?"

I feel a blush go up my face as I remember what happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

Callen looks at me

"Sure."

I smiled at him and turn to open my door. I pushed the door open and walk in I heard him close the door and smiled when I heard the lock put in place, it is so him. The next thing I know is that he pulls me to the side.

"Stay here."

I watch him make rounds in my apartment. I watch the graceful way he moves and lean way his muscle move under his clothes. I look down at is very well formed ass. Hey, I'm a red blood woman I can look at a nice ass when it is shown to me.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh very much."

I said without thinking. When I look up I see Callen smirking at me. I felt myself blush.

"I just get our food warmed up."

I all but ran out of the room. Once I am out of sight I leant on the wall and tried to shake my head on right and not think on how hot Callen would look without his clothes on. Once I got my body under control I warmed up our food and see what there is to drink.

"Hey do you want a beer?"

"Sure."

I pull two beers out and when I hear the beep I pulled the food out and walked into the living room. Callen is looking at the picture on the wall, which has the whole team in it. It was the only one I could get of everyone. It was the first Christmas party I had with everyone in NCIS. Sam and Callen were standing to the right side and Deeks and Kensi were on the left and Eric and I were in between them and in the center of us all, as always, was Hetty. I smiled at how hard it was to get everyone to stand still enough for the picture to be taken but was worth it. As if he knows when I came in the room but knowing him he most likely did.

"So you were the one that wanted this picture done of everyone."

"What gave me away?"

He turns and walk to me, his face was close enough that I felt his breath on my face.

"For the fact that you are the only one that has a copy of that picture."

He takes the food from my hands and went to the green couch and sat down.

Placing the food on the coffee table in front of it, he opens our beer and took a sip of his and hand out my. I give him a smile as thanks and sat down next to him. Half a burger and four and a half beers later I was very relaxed and may be a little tipsy. I start to giggle and slowly my giggles turn to laughter. By the time I stop laughing I was leaning on Callen pretty much on his lap. My back was on his chest and his arm was around my waist. It felt like we did this all the time. I like it too much to move so I made myself more comfortable by leaning more in to Callen and his other hand started to go through my hair and the hand around my waist started to make circles on the patch of skin. I look up at him and the next thing I know his lip were on my. I can taste the beer and burger but under that there was something that made me what more and I always get what I want. I go on my knees on either side of his hips on the couch and knee over him without pulling our lips apart. In the back of my mind I feel his hands on my ass. Just I was going crazy over the slow pace he starts to move. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom!"

It was hard to think with him kissing down my neck and it seems that he found that spot that makes me wetter.

"Down the hall on the right."

He starts to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"G please tells me you didn't sleep with Nell that night."

I looked at Sam and see he was really hoping that I did not sleep with her.

"Sorry but because of that night I got the best thing that ever happen to me and I would not change a thing that night, even when we both got the scare of our life."

"Scared what happen after that night?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

The sun shines in the single window and hit me in the eye. I look at the clock and see it is six in the morning. I slept for five hours which is a shock for me. I look down at Nell as she slept on my chest. I run my hand down her bare back, and watch the sun highlight the red in her hair. And the blond was wrong Nell made me very happy all night long.

RING, RING

Nell started to move at the sound of the phone.

"Yours or mine?"

She mumble in to my chest as she gets closer to get away from the sound and go back to sleep. I smile at how cute she is. When the phone goes off again and Nell moans, I laugh and look for the sound come from. I look down and my pants are lighting up. I reach for it trying to not move Nell too much. I pick up my phone when it rings once again. I look at the phone displace.

"Yes Sam, what is it?"

"Where are you G? It is almost ten and you were supposed to be here at nine."

"What are you talking about it is not nine yet."

I look at the clock and see that Sam was right it was almost ten. I most of watched Nell longer than I thought. I swear out loud.

"I'm on my way now."

I hang up before Sam can say anything else. I turned to Nell.

"Come on baby it is time to wake up."

She looks at me and I can see her cheek went down but a big bruise was there instead. I touch her face to get a good look at it.

"Man baby this looks bad what are you going tell the others about it?"

"Simple I got slapped by a slut and I slapped her back."

I shake my head and I knew she would as well.

"We have to get up and go to work."

She nodded at me and get out of bed then the evil little woman turned and smirk at me as she goes to the bathroom moving her hips side to side in all her naked glory. I smirk as my eyes run over that perfect body. Sam can wait a little longer. I get out of bed and follow her to the bathroom; let's just say Nell and I were very late.

TWO DAYS LATER

After that night two days ago with Nell, we didn't speak of it again and went on as if it had not happened. Until Eric come down stair looking for someone, me and the rest of the team are sitting at our desk doing paper work.

"Hey guys have you all seen Nell? She was up in OPS then she went down and I have not seen her for an hour."

I shake my head no as well as Sam and Deeks.

"Yeah last I saw her she was in the restroom."

It was Kensi that said that.

"Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones is busy right now."

We all look at Hetty.

"Mr. Callen there is something for you in the armory room."

Before I can ask what it was Hetty was gone. I look at Sam and him shrug his shoulders. I get up and go to the armory room. Once the doors open I walk in and see Nell sitting on the floor look at something in her hand, tears were slowly going down her face.

"Nell! you know that Eric is looking for you?"

Nell jumps at the sound of my voice. She puts something in her Jacket pocket and before looking at me she wipe her face. She stands up and walks past me.

"Ok thanks Agent Callen."

I watch her leave.

CLICK

I look at what had fallen and saw in front of the door where Nell was and found a pregnancy test. I walked up and put on the gloves I always have on me on and pick it up. I stare at the test and can't take my eyes away from it. It test had two pink lines on it and if I'm right in what that mean then Nell is pregnant. I try to think back two nights ago and remember that we didn't use protection that night or that morning. I put the test in my back pocket and went to found her. When I walk past desks were the others were without saying anything and go up to the steps to OPS. I walk through the door to found Nell alone looking like crazy for something.

"Looking for this?"

She turn at the sound of my voice and looked at me with her eyes big and glassy with tears. She looks at my right hand that is holding up the test. She turns white as a sheet and run to me to get the test out of my hand. I hold it out of her reach.

"Hey Callen perfect timing I just called the team to come here."

I look at the sound of Eric's voice and that gave Nell what she need she jump and took the test out of my hand and put it in her pants pocket and turned and walked away but before she could get far I grabbed her arm

"We are not done here; we need to talk about this." I begged her

"There is nothing to talk about. Agent Callen, you have nothing to worry yourself about." she replied coolly.

She pulls her arm away from me and walks to her computer and act like nothing just happened; like she hadn't just found out she is pregnant with my child. My child... Nell could be having my baby right now. I look at her midsection and picture her big with my child in there. Before I could fully picture it someone patted my shoulder

"Hey G are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Though the whole briefing I couldn't keep my eyes off of Nell as she moves back and forth between the screen and us. She keeps looking everyone in the eye but me.

"So that is it Ms. Jones and Mr. Callen will go house hunting in the neighborhood were the other couples lived."

At the sound of Hetty's voice I look away from Nell to look at Hetty. When what she said came to me my heart stop. I had total forgot about the mission, where me and Nell go as a new married couple.

"I don't think…."

"Ok we are ready."

Nell talks over me and gave me a look that says shut up. Everyone left the OPS but me, Nell, and Eric, when Eric turn back to his computer I grab Nell's arm.

"Let's go Mrs. Tucker we need to found our house."

I pull Nell to where we keep the cars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were pregnant and still went on the OP?"

Eric looked at me with a shock look on his face. I sigh as I remember the fight Callen and I got into.

"Funny that's how Callen had taken it and he had some other things to say to me about it too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

The feel of Callen's hand tightened as soon as I try to get myself free.

We said nothing to each other, as we walked up to the car, Callen open the passenger door and all but put me in the car and shut the door. He walks to the driver side and got in. We sat quietly for a while before Callen turned on the car. He pulled out and on to the road.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Callen slammed his hand on to the steering wheel.

"You know why, Nell!"

I sighed "What do you what me to say, Callen? Oh hey Callen do you remember that night we slept together, you know the night you want to forget that it ever happen well guess what I got a souvenir that night."

Callen slammed his breaks and pulled to the side of the road. Once he put the car into park he gets out of the car. I watch as he paced beside the car running his hands on his face. He comes back to the car and walks on my side of the car he pulls the door open and pulled me out. We walk away from the car away from our job. I would never have thought that I would see the day Callen would leave an OP, much less for me of all people. We walked to an old park that looks like it had not been used in years. He puts me on an old picnic table. He then went down on his knees till he was facing it my midsection. He just stares at it as if it would grow right in front of him.

"A baby, you are having a baby?"

My heart crumbled when he said I was having a baby not, we are having a baby. I was right Callen didn't want the baby. So I will raise this baby on my own and show it that it is loved. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes I stood up and walked around him.

"Where are you going we haven't talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about Agent Callen. You will have nothing to worry about; your life will be the same."

As I was about to walk away back to the car when Callen grabbed my arms and turned me back to him; the next thing I knew his lips were on mine once more. It was as intense and felt the same as it did last time. My head keep telling me to stop but my body didn't want to; and my body was winning that war. We started to move, Callen walk backward and I move forward. The back of his knees hit the picnic table and sat down and he pulled me into his lap. He puts one of his hands on my midsection and slowly made small circular movements. When air became too important we pulled apart. Trying to get our breath right, he put his head on my and close his eyes and his hands are under my shirt resting on were our baby is growing.

"What did you mean when you said that I have nothing to worry about and my life will be the same?"

I looked at him and felt my heart breaking when reality came back to me. I can feel tears coming down my face, I watch as one of my tears hit his face. When he felt something wet on his face his eyes opened in shock and he looked at me. He puts his hands on either side of my face and wiped my tears away and started to shush me and talk me down and kissing my cheeks, forehead, and last my lips. It only made me cry harder, thinking it will be the last time I will feel so cared for by this man. I tried to keep this feeling as if it were all we had, even if it was for a short time in my heart. So I knew that at one point Special Agent G Callen had cared for me, so when he finds some other woman to be with I still have this and moments like this to remember him by; and when our baby grows up I can tell them that they were made by love.

"Hey baby what is wrong, it is ok. Stop crying, it is going be ok."

"What I'm saying when you have nothing to worry about, you don't have to worry about the baby and me. I do not expect you to have anything to do with me or the baby. We will be just fine; once this OP is over we will not bother you with anything at all. You can live as if nothing is different."

He just stares at me. Once I got myself under control I looked at him with his ice blue eyes that I love so much and kissed him knowing that it will be the last time I get to. I just set him free and now it is time to wake up from this dream and get to the real world. I pull away from him and stood up.

"It is time to look for our house Mr. Chris Tucker."

I said this to remind him of the OP. I turned around without looking at him so I wouldn't have to see the relief on his face, because if I did I would start to cry once more and I do not want to be a bother to him from now on. I will take care of this child on my own. I straight my back and walk to the car with my head held high.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looks at me with a look that is mixer of shock and disappoint.

"Please tell me that you set her right and that you were going be there for her and the baby."

I took a deep breath as I tried to ease the pain in my heart as I remembered the look on her face when she told me that I was free from taking care of her and the baby. She looked as if her world was broken in to pieces and her hopes and dreams were crushed and stepped on.

"I tried to but..."

Sam looked at me

"What happened?"

I moved in the hospital bed to found a place that hurt less, as I thought back to what happened next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

I watch as Nell walked to the car with her head held high. When my mind count on what is going on she was almost to the car. Next thing I know I was getting off the table and running to her. When she just about to reach the car door I did the only thing I could think of at that moment to stop her, I wrap my arms around her and pull her back to my chest, my face went in to her neck and just breath her in. With her smell memories came to me of that night, the happiness I felt when I woke up with her by my side the laughs we had. How can I just let her walk away and take my child with her? I couldn't not now not after I had all the fun and joy we had so what if it was for only one night I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I didn't have a family when I grow up. I went house to house I couldn't feel like I had a home. So I didn't feel like I had a family as well, so I will most likely mess up and screw up big time as well but I am willing to try to be a family man for the baby. Please let me try."

Nell stands very still and her back is stiff, I tighten my arms around her and slowly she relaxes her body and she leans into me. My face was still in her neck and she puts her head on my and put her hands over my and hold on to me as if I would go away. I feel her taking a big breath and let it out, as she did her body let all the tension leave her body and she leant all the way on me.

"Ok"

It was soft but I heard her and I pull her closer and start to rub where our child was growing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See Callen will be there for you and the baby."

I looked at Eric as his smile and lean back as if it was going be a happy ending. I sighed and shook my head at him. His smile slowly slides off his face.

"I take it no happy ending?"

"No happy ending."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

I looked at my panties and see red blotch on them. I stared and hoped I was seeing things, when a familiar pain comes I know that I was not seeing things. I can feel my heart stopping.

"No no no... Please God no."

I whispered to myself when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Nell is everything ok in there?"

I put my pants back on, and look at myself in the mirror. We have been undercover for two weeks now and so far we have nothing. And in those two weeks Callen has been the best making sure I eat and sleep it is a wonderful feeling to be loved like that.

"Nell are you ok in there?!"

At the sound of Callen's voice I was pulled from my thoughts. I turned to the door, when I opened the door to see Callen standing there in blue jeans and no shirt and bare footed. I stared at his face and see the concern on it. He puts his hand on my face and I can't help but lean into it.

"Hey baby what's up are you ok?"

Looking in to his eyes and seeing the concern with something else in there but can't my finger on it.

"Yeah I'm good"

I look at him once more.

"Should you be getting dressed for work? Hetty will be waiting for you and you have to leave on time just in case we are being watched."

He smirks as he pulled me in to him. I felt his lips on me, well I couldn't help but feel the chest that is on display. I can feel him smirking on my lips and starts to turn us to our bed. I feel the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell on to it. I look up at Callen and watch him unbutton his pants.

"I think we will be ok."

I watch as he gets dress for work. I wrap the sheets around my naked body closer to me to try and keep me warm. Callen turns back to me once he was dress and looked at me as if he didn't just have his way with me just a second ago. He leaned in to me and gives me a kiss.

"I have to head out I will see you later tonight."

"Ok see you later have a good day."

I watch as he left our room, once I heard the door close I grab the laptop next to the bed and looked up clinics in the area. Once I found one I got up and got dress.

I sat in the waiting room at one of the clinics near us.

"Mrs. Tucker."

I looked up at the sound of my fake name. I used it because I was still on an OP. I walk in to a room once they got my weight and height.

"Doctor Shane will see you in a minute."

I watch her close the door behind her. I waited for ten more minutes when there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in with a chart in his hand.

"Mrs. Tucker what can I help you with today?"

"I need to have blood work done."

"What will we be looking for?"

"To see if I'm pregnant."

Doctor Shane looked at me and writes something on the chart.

"Ok let's get the nurse and have some blood drawn."

Once they had got the blood I sat and waited for the test results. As I was waiting my phone goes off. I look at the caller display. I smile at the name show on the phone.

"Hey Eric what is up?"

"Nothing just what to know how married life has been treating you?"

I smiled I can just see him leaning back in his chair with is arm behind his head with a big grin across his face.

"Good so what is new on your side?"

I sat there talking to Eric. It feels good to talk to my partner to keep my mind off of what I was really waiting for. I was laughing at what Eric had said when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Eric I have to go, I will talk to you later."

"Ok see you later."

I put my phone up and looked at the doctor with a piece of paper in his hand. He looks at me and hand me the paper with the test results. I took the paper from him and took at deep breath. I looked at the paper and read it more than once. I folded the paper and put it in my jacket and stood up.

"Thank you Doctor."

I shook his hand and walked to my car.

"Nell, I'm home."

Callen came back home at seven like he does every night. I walked out of the bedroom and leant on the door frame and watched him. He looked up at me after putting his stuff down.

"Baby what is wrong? Come here."

When he opens his arm I couldn't take it anymore. I went in to his arms. He pulled me into his body and held me. Just the feel of him made my walls crumble and the water works let loose. When he realized I was crying he started to rub my back and shush me. We rocked side to side.

"Hey what is the matter baby it is ok?"

Once I got myself under control I pulled away from him, I walk to my jacket to pull the paper from the doctor out I unfold it, looked at it one more time just hoping I read it wrong but it was staring me in the face in black and white. I took a deep breath and handed to him. Callen looked at me and took the paper; he looked down to read it. I stood there watching him.

"What is this? What does it mean?"

"It is from the doctor I had a test run and it means that the pregnancy test was a false positive."

I watched him. He looked up at me and back at the paper. I felt a tear run down my face for the child I will not have and for the love I had from the man in front of me.

"You are not pregnant?"

"No, we had been so busy with the case that I didn't get the chance to go to the doctor to double check. What are you thinking?"

He looks back at me and sees the tears run down my face. He sighs, folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He took one last look at me and walks out the door without saying one word to me. Once the door closed I broke down, I slowly slid to the floor. I should not be surprised but it still hurt that he walked out on me, that I meant nothing to him without the baby. I sat there crying on the floor alone, in the house while the man I had fallen in love with was most likely with another woman. It was not like I had a claim to him, without the baby I had nothing to hold him to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You walked out on her G!?" Sam exclaimed

I was looking at my hands when I heard Sam ask me that. I sighed, I looked up at Sam.

"I went to clear my head so much was going on in my mind. I had to have time to myself to think right. I was so caught up in my mind I just left without saying anything. When I got back Nell was….."

"Nell was what G!?"

I looked at Sam he was looking at me with wide eyes, he was at the end of his seat waiting for what had happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

When I got back from clearing my head the lights in the house were still on. I looked at my watch to see that it was one in the morning. I opened the door, walking in to the living room I looked around and didn't find Nell. She most likely has gone to bed but why did she leave the lights on. Walking toward the bedroom when I felt something hit me on the back of the head. Everything went black. When I came to I felt pain go through my head. I try to leave my hand to my head when something stops me from doing that. I realize that I was tied to a chair; I looked in front of me to see Nell in the same position as me. When I got a good look at her I saw that her lip was busted and the right side of her face was red and that a bruise was forming there has well. It looked like she had put up one hell of fight. I can feel the anger from the way she was hurt and I was not here to protect her go through my body. When I heard her whimper in pain when she tried to move her body I try to get out of the ropes that had me stuck in the chair in the first place.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Marine."

The sounds of the other voices stopped me in my track. I turn around to where the voice came from. Standing there was a man that looked like he was in his mid forties, of Chinese descent with an American accent. I watch as he walked around me and toward Nell. He pulled Nell by her hair

"Wakey wakey my hell cat."

Nell opened her eyes, when she gets a good look at her attacker she pulled her head away from him.

"What the hell do you want you bastard?"

"Ah there is my hell cat, nice of you to join us."

"Us?"

She looks at me, her eyes widened like she was surprised that I came back. I felt my heart tighten with the thought that she had thought I was not coming back.

"Now that everyone is here let's get the show on the road shall we."

We tore our eyes from each other, we watched as he went to what look like a duffle bag and pulled out a wicked looking knife. He walks towards me and put the knife to my neck. He turns to Nell

"Now my hell cat why don't you answer my question and for every wrong answer the jarhead here gets a little mark like this."

He moved the knife across my neck. I twitch at the pain but nothing else, felt blood slide down my neck. I saw a tear go down Nell's check.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I remember that. He sent the alarm off when he broke in but it took Sam and the others a good thirty minutes to get there. If I remember you were pretty beat up Nell."

I nodded to Eric. I can still feel the same horror that I felt that day a year ago like it was yesterday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been sitting for what felt like hours but had been for only thirty minutes. He has been asking about anything pertaining to China, from weapons to uncovering an op that may be in China. When I didn't answer or he thought I was lying to him he would put another mark on Callen. With each mark that went on Callen's body I can feel my anger growing towards this man. I want to hurt him as much, maybe more than as he has to Callen. When he was about to ask something else there was a small sound. He turned his head towards the sound and He moved his knife away from Callen's neck.

"It seems that someone has joined us. Let see who the newcomers are. Sit tight I will be back."

We watch as he walks away.

"Nell is you ok? What happened, how did he get in?"

I looked at Callen. He was covered in scratches; his blood slowly trickling down them and soaking into his shirt. I feel my anger increase.

"Nell!"

I jumped out of my reverie.

"When you left, I was getting ready for bed he came from behind me and grabbed me I tried to fight him but he over powered me when he punched me in the face."

He nodded at me, he was in agent mode. Trying to find an exit, I sighed and loosened the ropes around my hands and I got out of them. Callen looked at me with shock look as I walk up to him to cut him free.

"How did you get out?"

"When he was focused on you I took the needle I had hidden on me to slowly cut the ropes."

When he was free he grabbed me and pulled me to the back door that was near our bedroom.

"And where do you think you are going; we are not done."

We looked back to see him with a gun pointed at me. Callen tensed then pulled me behind him so that he was in the line of fire. I grabbed the back of his shirt. I heard a small tap; I turned to the back door to see Sam there. He signed that the others were in the front of the house. I nodded at him. I wrote the massage on Callen's back. When I was done Callen grabbed my hand to let me know that he got it. I looked at Sam as he started to count to three and very time he counted I would tap Callen's back to let him know when the others were going in. When it got to three Callen grabbed me to throw me on the ground putting him on top me. Gunshots rang out, when it was over Callen got off of me.

"You ok G?"

At the sound of Sam's voice I get off the floor I looked at Callen he had his back to me talking to Sam. I jumped at the feel of someone touching my back.

"Are you ok Nell?"

I turn to Kensi as she looked me over to see if I was hurt. I looked behind her to see the man had been shot dead.

"Well, well, Nell I didn't know that you owned something like that?"

At the sound of Deeks voice, I looked at what he was talking about. I was just wearing shorts and a tank top. I was about to say something back when I felt something drape over my shoulders. I looked to see that it was Callen and that he had put his coat on me.

"Keep your mind focused on what is going on Deeks not what Nell is wearing; Nell go and put something on, so that Deeks can get back to work."

After that he turns back to Sam. Feeling dismissed I turn to the bedroom to put on my jeans, and bra with a t-shirt. Coming back into the living room I walked past the wall with our fake pictures on them. Stop to look at the one I love the most is the one where we are at the same burger place that we went to the night we slept together for the first time. We are sitting at the booth where we are having a burger. I was stealing fries off his plate and he was grinning at me as I grinned back at him. Looking to see what everyone else was doing. They were all busy gather together in the middle of the living room to pay me attention to me. Turning back to the picture I took it off the wall and put it in the bag I pack with my stuff that Hetty will let me keep. I know that what Callen and I had will be over because there is no baby I can still have something to remember him by.

"Nell, lets go, we are done here."

Callen walks away with Sam.

"We will give you a ride home. Hetty said that she wanted your report in the morning."

I nod to Kensi as I watched Callen walk out the door without looking back at me. As if we hadn't slept together this morning, I would have called it making love but after all this and the way he acted when he found out that there was no baby, I guess it was nothing but sex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"G you didn't?"

Sam shook his head at me. I leant back in the bed. Thinking about all the mistakes I made with Nell before I woke up and try to fix the mess I made.

"Well I finally had my head on straight enough to realize that I needed her and no one else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

I had been two months since the OPS with Nell. It turn out that the guy that we killed was a spy for the Chinese government, but of course they were saying that they had nothing to do with anything. It was late everyone had left for the night everyone but Nell and I.

"Yeah I'm heading out right now, yes, I'll meet you there. Ok see you there."

I look up to see Nell going down the stairs. She was getting off the phone; she was wearing a dark blue dress that went pass the knees and had black heels. She gets to the end of the stairs.

"Where are you heading to Nell?"

She jumps at the sound of my voice. She turns around to face me.

"Well Agent Callen that is none of your business, but if you must know I have a date."

"Date?"

Stand up from my chair I walk towards her.

"Yes a date. I can have one you know."

I can feel the anger as it slowly going thought me. Just thinking of another man touching her, kissing her, and more makes me mad. She walks around me but before she gets all the way around I grab her arm and pull her to me.

"You are not going on a date with some twit of a man."

"You, Agent Callen, do not have the right to tell me who to date and who not to date."

She tries to pull away from me, so I did the one thing I know that will work, I kiss her. She fights at first but slowly she gets more in to it. She pulls away from me.

"You can't just kiss me, thinking that you will get your way. You made it perfectly clear that there is no **we**. We are nothing."

I watched as tears fell down her face. It hurt me to see her like this and be the one that had caused it. I put my hands on her face to wipe the tears off her face.

"Shush it is ok, God I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

I put my head on her. We stay like that till she calms down. When she stops she looked at me.

"How can you act like we had nothing for two months, when I finally put myself back together, and found a date; then you come in a kiss me as if you have a right? Telling me not to go on this date how could you?"

Staring in to her light brown eyes, I took a deep breath.

"I thought I could live without you, like I did before that night. You know, go back to what I did before. But I can't, God I can't..., I tried so hard but for the past two months I couldn't get you off my mind. Whenever you passed me or in my view I just wanted to kiss you, push you onto the nearest hard surface and have my way with you like I did before."

"What about the baby?"

Looking at her stomach putting my hand where my baby should have been.

"When I found out you were not having my baby my heart was crushed; it hurt so much I had started to love the idea of us having a baby together. When you told me that the test was false I had so much going on in my head I had to go clear it before I could do anything to help you. From there things just had gone more downhill. When it was all over I thought it would be a good idea that if everything went back to the way it was it would all go away the pain of not having the baby and not having you. But I came to realize I couldn't do it I couldn't take another day where you wouldn't be there with me. Waking up with you, coming home to you and going to sleep with you by my side, what I want more than anything is to be with you." He said honestly.

Through the whole thing I couldn't look her in the eyes. When it was done I felt her hands on my head one was on my cheek the other was running in my hair. Nell pulled me into her. My face went in to her neck I just breathe her smell in; she held me to her and put her head on my shoulder.

She said in my ear, "Callen all you had to do was come to me. We could have deal with it together."

I pulled away from her to look in to her face. I couldn't help but kiss her. We started to move to the couch. When we found it I was on bottom Nell was on top of me. Our clothes went everywhere.

HOUR LATER

Ring Ring

I woke up to the sound of a phone going off. I was lying on the couch with Nell asleep on top of me. I took my time to look at her.

Ring Ring

I look to see whose phone it was, it was Nell's. I looked at her she was still a sleep, grabbing her phone off the floor.

"Hello."

"Yes, is Nell there?"

I looked back at Nell.

"Sorry she is busy right now can I take a message?"

"Yes, tell her John called."

When he was talking I remembered that Nell had a date.

"Oh John, that is right, Nell said that if you call to tell you that she can't make it to night."

"Ok well tell her we can meet some other time."

"Well you see John, Nell can't go out with you at all."

"Why and who is this?"

"It is her husband, have a good night."

I ended the call before he could say another word.

"My husband huh, so this is your way of asking me to marry you because I have to say I never thought I would get asked this way."

I smacked her bare butt for her smart mouth comment. She just gave me a big grin. I reached up to kiss her, pulling away from her.

"So Agent Callen can you tell me what this mean for us. Where do we stand now?"

I looked at her, pulling her closer to me.

"We are not standing we are lying."

She smacked me in the arm. I laughed at her, God; it feels so good to laugh once more with her to feel this peace. I don't want it to feel like I did when we were not together.

"What I do know is that I can't live without this."

Nell turns her head to the side

"Without what?"

"Without you here now, what we had two months ago. I can't do it."

Nell smiled at me

"And you don't have to, you know."

I smiled at her

"Can we keep this between us? I want to have you all to myself Nell."

Nell looked at me.

"Sure"

Her answer made me smile bigger, I kissed her one more time. I pulled away; I got up and pulled her to me.

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded; as she stood up I couldn't help but watch her body in its naked grace. She started to get dressed; she stops when she had her underwear on. She turned to me, "I know you love my body but we have to get dressed Callen."

With that said she throws my stuff at me. I get up to get dressed. Once we were dressed I put my arm around Nell's waist and we headed out of the building.

"Hey Callen, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"What are you in the mood for?"

She grinned at me, "A burger."

I smiled back at her. "I know just the place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that is how it all started."

I leant back as I waited for Eric's reaction. He had a dazed look on his face.

"Damn Nell and you two have been together for one year?"

I nodded my head. Eric sighed

"Damn it sounds something out of some story."

I laughed, "Yeah it does."

I feel my phone vibrate 'All done'

I sighed as I read the text that Callen sent to me.

"Hey Eric I have to go give Callen his food so I will see you later."

"Yeah see your later Nell."

I stood up and grabbed the containers and turned to leave,

"Hey partner!"

I looked back at Eric

"I'm happy for you and all, but I have to ask was it worth it, all the drama and all?"

I smiled, "Yes it was."

"Happy?"

"Very."

With that said I left to go back to Callen's room. I got to the third floor, walked to his room, 325. I opened the door to hear laughter once I got a good look into the room to see Callen lying in the bed just where I left him. Sam was more relaxed then he was when he first came here. Callen was the first to notice me. He gets a big smile across his face and I couldn't help but smile back to him. I walked in with the food. Once I get his food set up I went to sit on the couch with my laptop to let Sam and Callen to visit some more and to let Callen eat.

"Uh... Nell, honey?"

"Yes"

"What is this?"

I look up from the codes that I was decoding to walk up to see what he was talking about. He was pointing to the mixed vegetables on his plate.

"Well sweetheart they look like mixed vegetables, I know you don't eat them very often but surely you know what they look like?"

He narrow his eyes at for my smart comment, I just smirked back at him.

"I know that they are mixed vegetables dear, but why are they on my plate?"

"Because they are good for you."

Callen gave me a look, I sighed rolling my eyes at him. Picking up a spoon to scoop up some of the vegetables and hold it to Callen's mouth. He just looked at me then back to the spoon. He sighed and opened his mouth, I fed him. I just kept doing this till all of the vegetables were gone. When he had finished eating the last bite I gave him a kiss on the lips. I walked back to my laptop and went back to work.

"Are you two sure you're not married too?"

I stiffen at what Sam said and glanced at Callen to get his reaction. Callen stiffen as well and glared at Sam. Sam just smirks back at him. Shaking my head at them I went back to work. But the more I try to keep my mind on work, the more my mind pictures Callen and me married and living together. I looked back at Callen and shake those ideas out of my head. An hour later Sam had left.

"Nell"

I was almost done with the work that Eric gave me to do, just one more minute.

"Nell!"

Jumping at the sound of Callen's voice, turning to him to asked what he wanted and that he didn't have to yell at me but before the words could leave my mouth

"G Callen... what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He gives me that grin when he knows he did something I disagreed with and trys to get back on my good side. He was half on the floor and on the chair that Sam was sitting in.

"I was going to the bathroom but it didn't work as I hope it would."

I sighed at him and got up to help him.

"Next time just ask me for help"

With his arm around my shoulder he grins at me and kissed my temple that was closest to him.

"Yes dear."

Rolling my eyes at him we made it to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two weeks I have been here in the hospital. I still hurts, but not as bad as I did at first, it is still hard to get around on my own.

TAP TAP TAP

I looked over at Nell as she was working on something on her laptop, even thought she has been here from day one and has not left she still works on things for work.

"Nell"

She turns to me; I move a little to the side and pat next to me. She smirks at me as she stands up to walk to me. Once she is next to me I pull her to me resting my head on top of hers. It feels good to have her in my arms and her body next to mine. Putting my nose where her shoulder and neck meet I take a deep breath to get the smell of her. Nell moves her head to the side without her realizing it. Well I couldn't pass up the chance; I kiss her neck at that spot that makes her melt in to me.

"Calllllll"

I smirk as she moans part of my name. I suck on that spot till it leaves a mark. I pull away to look at my handy work. Nell punches me in the shoulder.

Knock, knock.

We turn to the sound of the door to see my Doctor there. He looks at my chart then looked up at us.

"Well Mr. Callen it looks like you are healing nicely. You may be going home today but you need to have someone with you at home to help you around, do you have someone to stay with?"

Before I could say something

"He will be with me. I will make sure he gets around ok."

I look down at Nell as she leant on my chest. She looks back at me

"What it is not like you have a bed or other furniture in your house and it would be easier if you just come to my place."

I shake my head at her.

"Fine."

Even after one year of being together her smile still makes my heart race with a warm feeling that goes though my body.

"Well now that is set I will get you discharge papers with the meds that he has to take."

With that the doctor left the room. We sat there for a bit when Nell moved away from me to get off the bed.

"What are you doing baby?"

She answer without stopping what she is doing

"Getting our stuff together to go, we also need to stop at your place to get something for both me and you."

I smiled as I watch her get everything together. She moves with a grace that no one would think that someone in her position would have. It is like she is gliding around the room. She went in to the bathroom closing the door.

Knock, Knock.

I turn to the door to see the same nurse that has been hitting on me as soon as she laid her eyes on me. Even after what Nell said to her, I was awake the whole time when Nell told her first thing that I was off limits. But that didn't stop the nurse she just did it when Nell was not here. And Nell is, right now, in the bathroom.

"Well Mr. Callen it seems that you are leaving us today, how about we get you off that IV and change you out of that gown to put you in something that you can go home in?"

She unhooks me and pulls the needle out, when she is done she turn to the clothing on the chair that Nell lay out for me. It is my sweatpants with a shirt, she pick them up and turn to me.

"Let's get you out of that gown."

She reach to me as soon as she put her hand on me before I could say anything the bathroom door open to show Nell. She changes in to a pair of jeans that I love on her that hug in all the right places with a pink shirt that looks great on her skin. When she gets a good look at what is going on her eyes narrow, a small frown show on her mouth with her hand on her hip she cleared her throat.

"What are do you think you're doing?"

The nurse turns to Nell and gave her a tight smile

"I was helping Mr. Callen here get ready to leave when there was no one here to help him."

When Nell get what was being said in between the lines her narrow eyes just to downright glare at the nurse. Nell walks to us she takes my outfit out of her hand and got between us, without taking her eyes off of me she says to the nurse

"He is taken care of just fine, day and all night long."

The nurse's face gets flusher in rage she turns around walking out without saying other word. When the door closes with a click I look at Nell. She has a self-righteous smirk on her face.

"Do you know how hot it is when you get upset like that, it makes me want to do some stuff that should not be done in the hospital right now."

Her smirk gets bigger when I pull her in for a kiss. She pulls back

"Ok stud let's get you dressed before that slut of a nurse jumps you and I have to kill her."

I laugh at her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to my place I push the door open to see that someone has been keeping an eye on my place as I was with Callen. I remind myself to thank Eric when I see him next time. I turned to Callen to see him leaning on the door way trying to catch his breath from going up the stairs. I walk to him and help him to my bed room once he is on the bed he falls asleep before his head hits the pillow. I closed the door and looked around to see if I need anything that will help Callen feel better. I made a list of things, I wrote a note to Callen to tell him where I will be if he wakes up before I get back.

I was at a drug store to get Callen's meds it was the last thing I need before heading back home. As I walk through the door I stopped in my tack to see a sight that makes my heart beat faster. Callen was sitting on my couch without a shirt on watching TV as if he lived there all this time. He looks at me a smiled.

"Welcome home baby did you get my pain pills?"

I smile at him as the warm feeling spread thought out my body.

"Yes I did."

I pulled it out of the bag and gave him one; I had read the directions at the drug store beforehand. He took it without water. I shook my head at him, as I turned around to start on our lunch I felt an arm wrap around my waist to pull me in to a warm body.

"I'm sleepy."

Callen mumbles in to my neck.

"Then go to sleep"

I try to get up but he pulls me back in to him. He moves us to lie on the couch, with his back to the couch and my back on his chest.

"Better now I'm warm."

I shake my head at him; the meds were working pretty fast. I lay there with him waiting for when he fell asleep when I felt my eyes slowly start to close. I tried to fight it but I lost the battle. The sound of mumbling that got louder and louder woke me up. I turn to face Callen.

"No no no! Please not her anything but her."

My heart broke at how broking he sounds. I run my fingers in his hair putting my forehead on his

"Shhhhhhh it is ok."

I keep it up till he opens his eyes and look at me. He put his hands on my face to make sure I was here. I smile at him; he pulls me in an intense kiss that shows how scared he really was. When we pulled apart we lay there for a little bit.

I get back to work three weeks later. Callen is still not allow back at work under Hetty's orders, let just say that he was not too happy when I left him this morning at my house.

"Ms. Jones"

I turn to Hetty

"Yes Hetty"

"I like to see you in the gym for a minute."

After she says that she walks away. I look at Eric, he shrugged his shoulders at me. I sighed as I get up to go to the gym. When I get there Hetty with other unknown people who are in their workout outfits on.

"Ms Jones meets the new agents of NCIS."

I wave hey.

"Ms. Jones you are going to join our group in self-defense courses."

I look at Hetty in surprise.

"What for Hetty?"

Hetty takes me to the side.

"You and Mr. Callen relationship is out now here in NCIS, if someone hears outside of NCIS they may try to get to Mr. Callen in other ways."

My eyes open wide when I get what Hetty was saying. I nodded my head at Hetty.

"Let me change."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk in to NCIS, as I sit at my desk I can feel Sam's eyes on me.

"What are you doing G?"

I looked back at Sam

"Sitting at my desk about to do some paper work."

Sam sighs shaking his head at me

"Why are you here at work G.? I thought Hetty said you couldn't come here for two more weeks."

"I have been out for five weeks now."

Sam smirks at me

"Is Nell back at work today?"

I look at him as if I have no idea what he is talking about. When Sam was about to say something someone comes running.

"Hetty we have a problem in the gym."

Hetty looks up from her paper work to look at the person.

"What is the problem that you have to run in here like some headless chicken?"

"It is Nell"

I stand up at the sound of Nell's name.

"What's happened to Nell?"

The guy looks at me

"You have to come to the gym to see."

Before he could walk back to the gym I was up and heading there, I can tell that the others were following me. When I got to the gym my heart was beating like crazy. What I saw made rage go through my body. Someone had Nell in a choke hold. She was fighting to get free, her face had turned red, but before I could get to her, Nell had kicked him in the family jewels. He released her and fell to the ground. When I got to her she was trying to catch her breath. I moved her hair to see the damage. A red make was growing on her skin, it is gone be one bad bruise.

"OUCH"

When I heard a sound behind me I turn around to see the son of a bitch that dared to hurt my Nell. Before he got back up I grabbed him by his neck cutting his air off.

"G!"

I heard Sam, but it didn't stop me from wanting him to feel what Nell felt. Sam pulls me off the guy.

"G go take care of Nell she needs you I got him G."

As Sam takes him away I turn to Nell. She looks at me

"Why are you not at home?"

I laughed at her, "Because I can't leave you alone for a minute without you getting in to some kind of trouble."

She smiles at me; I look closely at her she is holding herself together by will power. I pull her to me as I hold her she starts to shake, I kiss her head. After that I didn't let Nell out of my sight. After Sam talk to the Asshole that hurt Nell, it turn out that he didn't believe that women should be agents so to prove his point he attacked Nell. It took Sam and Deeks to hold me and Kensi back from killing the guy.

We get home at ten; we walked right to the bedroom. The sound of Nell leaving the bed wakes me up, I hear her run to the bathroom next thing I hear her throw up. I walk to the bathroom to see her lean over the toilet throwing up once more. I sit behind her to rub her back smoothing. Once she is done she leant on my chest. I gave her the glass of water on the sink to rinse her mouth. We got up, to go back to bed.

"You need to go see a doctor baby this is the sixth time you've thrown up this week."

"I've made an appointment for today it is at ten this morning."

I nodded and kissed her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat and wait for the doctor to call me in, as I wait my phone goes off. I look at it to see I had a text message.

'We never had that dinner we missed. Tonight at 7. Wear that dress too.'

I smiled at the message; when I send my response the nurse calls me back. I sat and waited for the doctor.

Knock Knock

"Ms. Jones I have your lab test here."

My doctor hand it to me. I read it.

"Thank you doctor."

I go home to get ready for my date with Callen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was at work with Sam asking me about my night with Nell.

"So what you have up your sleeve for tonight with Nell?"

I kept looking at my paper hoping that Sam would get the hint. I can see him smirking from the corner of my eye. Before Sam could say anything my phone goes off. I pulled it out to read the text message

'Sound great so that we are clear you what me to wear the dress and nothing else right? ;)'

I groan at that, she is an evil woman. She will be the death of me. And I would not have it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock Knock

As I put my earring in I walk to answer to door. Callen was standing there with a bouquet of carnations. I smiled at him; taking the flowers from him I kissed him hello, turning to put the flowers in a vase.

"I see you made it in one piece this time; I hope you don't make a habit of getting hurt on our anniversaries in the future."

I smirked as I heard Callen's laugh. I get to have a good look at the carnations. My heart race as I looked at them. There are in different colors: red that symbolizes admiration, white that represents pure and innocent love and lastly the pink bloom that says

"I'll never forget you".

"Someone had done their homework. Do you know that carnations are for first anniversary and what the color means?"

I turn to see a blush on Callen's face. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you they are lovely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We get to the restaurant, it is a mostly a hole in the wall but an upper class one. We were taken to a table in the back that overlooks the ocean. I pull Nell's chair out for her. I look at her in that dress that she wore the night I was in the hospital. I think back to her text message and hoping that it was not just a tease.

We were almost done with dinner. I clear my throat to get Nell's attention. She looks up at me. I take a deep breath,

"Nell we have been through a lot. The good the bad and the downright nasty but we live through them. And I don't see myself living through them with someone else so I have something I want to ask you."

I pulled out the box that I kept hold of, for awhile. I was looking at the box the night of the crash hoping to ask her that night; but I guess thing don't go as planned. I open it to show her the ring. It is a simple ring with a princess cut with a silver band but it fits Nell.

"Nell Jones, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me, even if everyone else will think we are an unlikely pair?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can feel my tears running down my face. I had hoped that he would ask me but I thought that I wouldn't get that far with him, but I was happy with what I had with Callen. And the ring was perfect I can tell he took his time picking it out. I laughed at the picture of big bad Agent G Callen looking at ring and not having a clue on what to do.

"Yes, yes!"

I jumped in his arms as he put the ring on my finger. I kissed him, I pulled away from him.

"Now it is time for my gift to you."

I pull a piece of paper out of my bag and hand it to Callen. He looked at me to the paper. He opened it, after reading it his eyes got big.

"A baby?"

He looks at me and my midsection.

"We are having a baby?"

I nodded at him. He got a big grin on his face.

"We are having baby... for real this time?"

"I checked with the doctor this morning and he said that is why I was getting sick so much."

Callen pulled me in to his lap and kissed me. To others we may have been an unlikely pair but through it all we made a pretty good team.

_**THE END**_

Well that is the end hope you like it I may make a sequel to it if I get enough people who want it. Hope you review it. Thanks you!


End file.
